Last Song
by blueangel3136
Summary: He betrayed her, and she fell apart. Her anger and sadness cause an accident she may never come back from. But he'll make her hear him, even if she doesn't remember him. Even if she loves someone else. She'll hear his song.
1. Kimi ni Aitakute

_A/N_

_Okay, I had this idea when I watched the video for Gackt's "Last Song" and I swear, it made my cry. This is basically a short fic using songs from Gackt, the more loving ones, and they will fit a story of love lost and love found again. The first song is "Kimi ni Aitakute" or "I Want to See You". I'll have both Japanese and English lyrics. Now enjoy! (Oh, and the songs will be from Sesshoumaru's point of view, even if they're in a "Kagome" section of the chapter.)_

_:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:_

Waiting.

That's what Taisho Sesshoumaru, heir to one of Japan's largest medical corporations, was doing. He was waiting. Waiting for a miracle that would never happen and waiting for the presence he had learned to love. He sat in the front entryway of his large estate, his seat a lone chair amongst the overturned chairs, tables, and shattered glass. It looked as though a tornado had blown through the entire manor, turning everything upside down and inside out.

And all because he, the heartless Sesshoumaru, had learned how to love.

_kimi ni aitakute dare yori mo aitakute  
mou ichido kono te o tsunaide hoshii_

_I want to see you I want to see you more than anyone  
Once more, I want you to hold my hand_

The only thing untouched was a room just off the side, the doors thrown open. It was his music room, his sanctuary. Stacks of blank music sheets were on a large cheery wood desk at the far side of the room, a large grand piano just a few feet away. The room was a picture of perfection compared to the rest of the house and looked rarely used. When in truth, it was probably the most used room in the house.

But at the present time it was empty, the only evidence of it being used recently was the much smaller stack of sheet music that had notes scribbled on them in a very feminine form of handwriting.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Might I bring you some tea my Lord?" But the young man was ignored as Sesshoumaru simply stood in one fluid motion and walked quietly into the music room, shutting the large wooden doors with a soft "click". The young male who had spoke turned to his counterpart, his twin, with a strange look on his face.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama has taken the leave of the Lady very difficultly. Perhaps we should..." But Ah shook his head, his brown hair with its white streaks flowing around his face as he did so.

"I think it is best if we simply leave him to his devices Un. The Lord is feeling loss, umong other things, for the first time in years. He must cope with it himself." Un looked like he wanted to argue, but he was silenced by his twin's stern look and both twins simply turned and walked deeper into the manor, deciding to simply clean the mess everything was currently in.

The manor was silent for several minutes apart from Ah and Un shuffling through the debris. Then, like someone had suddenly flicked a switch, music began to come from the sanctuary of the estate's Lord.

_kono heya ni mada okiwasureta kimi no omokage o sagashiteiru yo  
me o tojireba ima mo kimi ga soba ni iru you na ki ga shite  
itsuka wa atarimae no you ni  
wakare ga kuru koto wakatteita no ni_

_I'm looking for vestages of your presence still left over in this room  
If I close my eyes, even now I can almost feel you next to me  
I always took it for granted  
Even though I knew that we would part_

As the sounds of several notes, sung lyrics, ruffling papers, and other such things were heard in the nearly empty manor, mournful sobbing was heard elsewhere, nearly fifty miles away and gaining.

The woman was driving in her silver Mustang, her stereo off and her engine roaring as she sped over the road in the light of the setting sun. Her broken, keening sobs echoed in the vehicle and her crystalline tears rolled down her cheeks and blurred her vision. She knew it was dangerous to drive in such a reckless fashion, especially with a strong storm rapidly headed towards land from the sea, but Higurashi Kagome found she could care less about the danger for herself.

She felt so horribly broken inside, as though someone had actually smashed everything she was with a sledgehammer and left her to die alone and in despair. Never, not even after the death of her dear father, had she felt such an incredible pain, and she had never thought she could. But she now knew that what one thought, was not nessisarily true.

Such as she had "thought" that her fiancee was working late all those times, just as he had told her. But she now knew that to be untrue. He'd been busy, that was true, but he certainly wasn't alone in his office slaving over paperwork. She'd been such a fool, to trust another so much and hold them so dearly that one act made her feel as though the world had rained down upon her, and then some.

Kagome was startled out of her bleak thoughts when her cellphone rang. Scrambling to reach it within her black duster, she kept her eyes on the road, though her vision was still terribly blurred. When she finally reached her cellphone, she didn't even bother to look at the caller ID before answering.

_kimi ni aitakute dare yori mo aitakute  
wasureru koto nante deki ya shinai kara  
kimi ga mienakute nando mo kizutsuketa keredo  
mou ichido kono te o tsunaide hoshii_

_I want to see you I want to see you more than anyone  
I simply cannot forget about you  
I cannot see you I've hurt you so many times, but  
Once more, I want you to hold my hand_

"I don't want to talk to you...just...just leave me alone Sesshoumaru..."

"Kagome-chan?" Kagome gasped at the young female's voice and nearly swerved off the road in her shock.

"Rin...gomen...I did not realize it was you..." She inwardly cursed how much her voice shaked and how her breath came out in harsh gasps.

"Kagome, what happened? Onegai, you must tell me! What has my father done!" Kagome could feel the words in her throat as she continued to drive, but they wouldn't come out. Then, she suddenly felt another broken, keening sound come from her as she leaned over the wheel and actually took her eyes off the road. "Kagome? Kagome! Onegai, talk to me!"

"Rin...he...affair...lied..."

"Kagome, I can't understand you!" But Kagome's answer didn't come. The only thing that came over the cellphone was a piercing scream and the loud crash of metal on metal.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Your meal is ready m'Lord." The aging man recieved no answer, and he nearly walked into the music room before he was stopped by a somber looking Ah, with an equally upset Un behind him.

"Jaken, it would be best to leave him be." The old man snorted.

"Ha! You know nothing brat! Now let me go before..."

"Kagome-sama left him Jaken." Jaken froze and looked up at Un, thinking it to be one of the young teen's typical pranks, but he found all truth in the youngsters slightly bloodshot eyes. Apparently the young man had been crying.

"Ah? Un? Is this true?" Both nodded.

"Hai."

"How? Why? I do not..." But Ah cut him off.

"I'm afraid, Jaken, that it is not our place to discuss such things." Jaken seemed to understand, for he simply turned and looked at the doors to the music room with a gloomy expression on his face, finally noticing the sounds that indicated that their master was working at something.

_deatta shunkan ni koi ni ochite omowazu kimi o dakishimeteita  
sonna boku ni warainagara "baka ne" to karuku kisu o shite...  
daremo ga deai to wakare no naka de  
tashika na ai ni kizuiteiku_

_The moment we met, I fell in love and without thinking, I hugged you  
You laughed at me and said "You silly" and gently kissed me...  
From the time they meet until the time they part  
No one realizes true love_

"He shall most likely work on that piece until it's finsihed or until he nearly dies from thirst or hunger." Ah and Un nodded in agreement, knowing whatever was being composed by their lord was for the Lady Kagome. For they knew that for their lord it was difficult to speak his feelings or thoughts, and that anything he deamed worth saying, was said in music. But all three men turned at once when the front doors, finally being shut after simply being open for several hours, swung open once more to reveal a very haggard and destressed teen.

"Young mistress! You have returned early from your..."

"Where's my father!" All three men flinched, not liking the tone in the young woman's voice at all.

"Now hold on a moment Rin..."

"No! Where is my father!" Seeing that no one would help her, Rin simply walked towards them and began to yell out "father" as loud as she could possibly handle.

"Lady Rin! No!"

"Father!" The three men rushed foward and tried to hold her back, but she continued walking even though her pace was much slower. "Father!"

"Rin! You must leave him be!"

"Damn you, shut up! FATHER!" She finally reached the music room doors, knowing he'd be in there, and slammed them open with her face showing her undeniable anger. But as she walked in, she suddenly stopped with her eyes wide and a gasp that echoed in the large, dark room.

The once clean, organized room was completely destroyed. Sheet music was crumpled and in pieces all over the floor around the desk and grand piano, the usually open blinds were shut tight and ruffled heavily, and the furniture was either overturned or out of place. But what made her hault the most was the figure bent over the piano, barely moving except to play a few notes or to scribble something onto a sheet of music.

_kimi ni aitakute dare yori mo aitakute  
hajimete kimi ni atta hoshizora no shita de  
kimi ni tsutaetai todokanai omoi demo  
boku no kokoro wa mada kimi o sagashiteiru_

_I want to see you I want to see you more than anyone  
The first time I met you underneath the starry sky  
I want to tell you about the feelings that haven't reached you  
My heart is still searching for you_

"Father..." Her voice was quiet and awed, having never seen her adoptive father in such a dishelved manner, and she gasped again when he looked up at her with his golden eyes.

Tear-filled, golden eyes.

"Rin? What are you doing here so early?" Rin, who had been on the verge of backing down, suddnely swallowed deeply and took a few steps foward, the three men watcing helplessly behind from their spots sprawled on the floor.

"Father, what happened? What happened with Kagome-chan?" She saw his eyes widen and heard him hiss in a breath as he sat up a little straighter.

"She left Rin, and...and I'm not sure..."

"Shut up! What did you do!" Sesshoumaru actually looked shocked for the first time in years when his only child yelled at him, her voice angry and almost spiteful.

"Rin..."

"She's been in an accident Father! I was on the phone with her when it happened!" The room went dead silent for several minutes, the only sounds being the deep breaths from Rin in her attempt to not blow up.

"Accident...What kind of accident?" Rin felt herself deflate at his quiet tone, having never heard such a tone of voice come from him.

"It was a car wreck. She swerved into the other lane and was hit head on by a large truck before rolling three times and nearly going off the cliff."

"Is she..."

"She's alive. But barely. The doctors said she's in a coma that...that...Father, Kagome-chan may never wake up." In that moment, as the words slowly came from his daughter's mouth, Sesshoumaru felt as though his world had been destoryed.

And his soul seemed to die as Rin's quiet sobs began to echo in the dark room.

"My Lord, shall I ready your car for you?" But Sesshoumaru, who's expression was oddly blank, simply turned to the piano and began to place once more and scribble notes.

"No, that will not be needed Ah. She does not need me to further destroy her life should she surive this." Rin's outraged cry of anger echoed in the manor as she tried to run to her father's side, but was pulled out of the room by Ah and Un. Even once the door shut, her screams and yells echoed loudly into his ears and he suddenly froze. That's when it call came rushing at him and he placed his elbows on the wood of the grand paino and layed his face in his hands as his shoulders began to shake with silent sobs.

He, Taisho Sesshoumaru, cried for the first time in two decades.

_itsuka wa atarimae no you ni  
wakare ga kuru koto wakatteita no ni_

_I always took it for granted  
Even though I knew that we would part_

Rin stopped screaming as broken sobs made their way to her ears, the sobs of the man who had saved her. But suddenly his sobs into yells, practically howls, of what seemed to be agony. But it was not pain of the body. It was the pain fo the mind, the heart, and the soul that echoed in his cries as he lifted his head and let the heavens know of his pain. She couldn't make herself listen anymore, and Rin found herself fleeing out to where her car was parked. She threw herself into the driver's side and turned the ignition, bringing the engine to life with a roar that barely drowned out the other roar echoing from the manor. She peeled out of the drive, making gravel fly everywhere, before turning in the direction of the hospital when she reached the main road.

'Father...what have you done?'

Sesshoumaru simply sank to his knees admist the destruction in the music room, tears still run down his face as he sobbed quietly. Not since the death of his mother had he felt such despair, and he had never hoped to feel such things again. Only now it seemed so much worse and so much more painful to go through. He found he felt strangely empty, yet so full of pain he thought he'd explode.

_kimi ni aitakute dare yori mo aitakute  
wasureru koto nante deki ya shinai kara  
kimi no tame nara sou kimi no tame nara..._

_I want to see you I want to see you more than anyone  
I simply cannot forget about you  
If it's for you Yes, if it's for you..._

Finally, something seemed to awaken inside him. A deep hope, one born of love and desperation. He stood from his place on the floor and once more sat at the piano, his eyes wide with understanding. He would apologize. Should she ever wake up, he would apologize in the only way he knew how.

Through song.

He sat and began to let his hands lead him, playing note after note and harmony after harmony before he scribble them down onto paper. Several times he would look angry and crumple the sheet music, only to begin again with the thoughtful, hopeful look on his face. He would apologize, and she would forgive him. He would hold her small, dainty hand in his warmly once more. Even if his message took years to reach her, he would wait.

_mou ichido kono te o tsunaide hoshii  
itsumo tsunaida te wa atatakakatta_

_Once more, I want you to hold my hand  
Your hand held in mine was always warm_

_:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:_

_So? What did you guys think? I think I may come back and fix it up a little, but for now it's fine. I would love to recieve reviews on this one VERY much. I know I'm WAY behind on all my other writing, and I have writing, but all my files are at home on my slow-ass computer and my floppy disk(lame, I know) died on me. So for now, I'm working with no spell-checker and a much older typing program. But when I finally get a new floppy disk or I can send my stuff through e-mail (my dad's a weirdo about me using the internet at home), there will be a heavy rush of updates. Well, I'm gonna go eat something. I've been working at this none-stop without a break so yeah, I need food and something to drink. Prefferably something with caffine. XD_

_Blue_


	2. December Love

The bitter cold of the wind chilled his bones, and he glanced around him as he walked with a single folder held in his right hand. It was light, but fragile all the same, and had he'd been more inclined to that sort of thing right now, he would have broughten a briefcase or something of the sort.

_The evening lights, coloring the nights busy avenues,  
Down the street brings back memories of you..._

This was the time of year he'd never looked forward to before only a few years ago, always dreading what it would bring with it. Lights were hung everywhere, children were pressing their rosy-cheeked faces against shop windows with wide, sparkling eyes, and voices of choirs could be heard from every direction. Snow, a rarity for this part of the country, came down in large flakes, sticking to his long silver hair and black coat. Looking ahead of him, he saw something that made him pause.

It was two people, one kneeling and the other standing, her hand over her mouth with wide eyes. Her lover, still kneeling, spoke words of devotion as he asked of her a promise. Her eyes begin to water with tears of joy, even as he watched, and she practically screamed out her happiness as she affirmed her answer and leapt into his arms as he stood, not even waiting for the ring. He spun around several times, their laughter and tears of joy striking him somewhere within his chest as he watched. It was a scene he knew all too well, and one he knew everyone around him knew as well when some people began to clap for the young pair.

It was strange to think that he'd seen the exact same thing last year, from the young man's point of view.

_Now I am watching, as lovers pass me by,  
Finding your shadows, in the views of my eyes..._

He'd asked her to be with him forever, to never leave his side. Never in his life had he'd seen someone so happy, never in his life had he'd felt so happy, and never in his life did he think he could feel the love he'd felt then. He remembered he'd laughed loudly when she'd flung herself at him, shocking her as she'd looked up at him with wide eyes. She smiled then, the smile that melted his body to nothing and yet solidified it into something at the same time. He'd asked her what the reason was and she'd laughed quietly as she allowed him to slip the ring over her dainty finger.

She'd answered him saying that he should laugh more often. At this, he'd laughed again and brought her lips against his in a chaste, but passionate kiss.

But that promise had been shattered, and not for the first time, he cursed himself for his foolishness. He'd always thought himself a smart individual, letting the pride of knowing that show in everything he did. Therefore, it was quite alien for him to feel that he was a fool. But he was a fool, this much he knew for certain.

_Now I am here, all alone  
Remembering the time we used to laugh together  
In the fall of the cold  
I still think of you,  
Wondering if you feel the same..._

He wondered now, as he continued walking once more down the crowded street, if she would still love him. Or would she hate everything he was, and everything he represented? This he did not know, and at this rate, he and many others were afraid they would never know. It had been half a year since she'd fallen into the deep sleep they called a coma, and so far there were no signs of her awakening. Just the thought made him wince from the pain that suddenly erupted in his chest.

That pain, all consuming and unrelenting, had been with him for half a year now. Even as he'd hunched over his piano, untouched plates of food and glasses of water skattered around him among other things, it had stabbed him with a brutal strength. Once, he'd looked at such a thing with hard eyes and disgust. Now, he felt it with a vengeance. He felt the pain of loss, the pain of heartbreak, and he felt as though he were slowly wasting away.

At this time, it was only the thought of her awakening, her forgiveness, and the memory of her that kept him alive. Memories of her smiles, memories of her laughter, and memories of her tears.

_Save, your smile for me,  
Even although you cry for me,  
Remember me and love me always..._

He knew if she awoke, there was a chance her memories would be changed or gone. But with all his heart, he wished she would remember everything they'd had. But he also knew that if she awoke, he'd be forced to let her live her life without him. For their friends, their families, and anyone who knew them, this was all his fault. Even if she did awaken and still loved him, they would be seperated for her supposed safety. At first, it had been a laughable thought almost. Almost. But now, he knew it was the truth. Their friends and families would keep them apart for her safety. He'd be forced to watch her from afar as she lived out her life.

Possibly even watch as she loved someone else and spent her life with them.

_Love, and smile for me,  
Hold on to all that we had,  
Remember me and love me again..._

But there was a strong hope, a need almost, that she would somehow love him again and forgive him for his sins against her. Though he knew his hopes were impossible, he still felt it within him with a burning sensation. He continued walking, leaving the crowded sidewalk to walk into a large building that must have been at least thirty stories high. He'd been here many times in recent months, presenting them his work many times and getting feedback from others before now. Now, he'd completed it. He'd completed his project of many months of little food and rest, and many others along with it.

But he couldn't help but wonder as he walked towards the receptionist's desk for what seemed to be the hundreth time if all this was enough.

_I'm so depressed living , a quiet life now,  
There is no one here, with which to hold hands,  
Or protect me from the cold.  
Feeling like this loneliness will tear me apart,  
I am waiting and listening for your voice,  
To get me out of the dark..._

The receptionist smiled up at him, having become familiar with his presence over the last few months, and simply waved her arm to the elevator, knowing they were expecting him. He nodded, not bothering to smile for he knew it would looked forced, and walked towards the elevator.

As he did so, Sesshoumaru realized his life had been once more thrown into a reutine. Everything was as it had been the day before, a few exceptions here and there. Rin barely spoke to him anymore, even when she came by the manor to visit with Ah and Un, and he found himself missing her. She was after all his only child. Lately, he'd begun to feel the cold feeling seep back into his body as his heart froze over once more, his fingers icy from the lack of contact with anyone. Even his servants avoided him now when they had used to keep him company. Had she'd been there, he knew Kagome could have warmed him.

But she wasn't, and she most likely never would be.

His loneliness was like a heavy cloud that hung over him like never before. Yes, he'd been lonely before she'd come to him, that much was certain. But now it was different. Now it reached into his very soul and gave it a nice hard yank. Even as the elevator "dinged" and he stepped into the hall of marble he knew all too well, he longed to hear her voice. A voice so beautfil even when she spoke that it often gave him tingles.

That voice alone would rescue his soul from its loneliness.

_Snowflakes fall like the tears that are running down my face,  
I wanna hold you just one more time.  
I think of you night and day,  
Wondering if you feel the same..._

Again, he saw the snow falling. It clung to the windows of the building, covering some corners completely as he walked by. Again, as he turned to his left and walked into the comfy sitting room he'd spent much of his time in lately, he hoped that she would forgive him when she awoke, once she'd heard his apology. He hoped that she would somehow find him, hear his apology somehow even though their loved ones would try to prevent it, and she would return to him. She would return to him and give him that smile he knew was just for him, the one that he would do anything, even capture the stars, to see directed his way. He hoped all this would happen and so much more.

He hoped she would still love him.

_Being in the silence of the night,  
Fall into my arms and I'll hold you so tight.  
My kiss will guide our missing hearts,  
And tell me you'll love again..._

For not the first time, he noticed how late this meeting was. Usually these meetings were held around noon, and at this time, the sun was setting and darkness was turning on even more lights outside that he could see. Suddenly, he remembered a night like this. It was one of the first times they'd gone out on a date together, encouraged by their ever match-making friends. They'd gone ice skating, again an idea of their friends, and they'd both been surprised at the other's skills. She'd taken lessons since a very young age, and he'd simply found it was in his blood. But as she'd been setting herself up for a jump, a little girl had skated out in front of her and naturally, Kagome had squealed and tried to avoid hurting the child.

She'd ended up falling into his arms instead of onto the cold ice.

Looking up at him with those bright sapphire blue eyes, her cheeks were flushed and her breath coming out in harsh puffs. It was then he'd looked at her slightly parted lips and felt a strange emotion swell up within him. Having always been an impulsive person, Sesshoumaru had simply leaned down and pressed his lips against hers softly. She'd gasped, her ahnds tightening on his arms, but that was gone when she suddenly closed her eyes and returned his kiss.

He wanted to smile at the memory, but kept his features schooled as he sat down in a large chair he favored. Again, hope surged within him. Hope that he would be able to kiss her again, even if it was a goodbye. A goodbye he'd caused with the foolishness. A goodbye that meant that she still cared and that he could remain part of her life.

Even if it meant she'd love someone else even as he remained there.

_Save, your smile for me,  
Even although you cry for me,  
Remember me and love me always..._

"Ah Sesshoumaru! I'm happy to see you looking well my friend! Did you bring them?" Sesshoumaru nodded and held out the folder, giving it to one of the three people sitting across from him.

The man smiled brightly as he removed a single CD and a stack of papers from the folder. He gently placed the papers on the table before removing the CD from it's clear case and giving it to the young female next him, signalling for her to place it into the stereo.

As the music began to echoe within the room and looks of concentration spread across the other's faces, Sesshoumaru knew that if she'd been there, Kagome would have been smiling. For he'd finally followed his dream.

He'd followed his dream for her.

_Love, and smile for me,  
Hold on to all that we had,  
Remember me and love me again..._

He could actually see her now, surprising since he had not actually seen her since that day so long ago, standing before him with that smile upon her face. She wore her favorite outfit, her long blue skirt swirling around her ankles to reveal the black suede boots beneath. Her shirt's sleeves were long a billowed around her tiny wrists, the black material so thin that she also had to wear a white tank beneath the low cut top. Her hair was up in a messy bun, several large chunks hanging down in her face as they too danced in the non-existant breeze.

Suddenly, a noise caused him to sit up and Sesshoumaru realized he'd lost himeself in his thoughts once more. The CD had stopped playing, all fourteen songs done, and nearly everyone in the room had the same smile upon their faces. The young woman began to slowly clap, shocking him where he sat, and as the others joined in, the man directly in front of him smiled and spoke once more.

"Sesshoumaru, I do believe we have ourselves a new star."

And once more, he knew Kagome would be smiling. Smiling and crying with her happiness for him, just as she'd done many times before.

_:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:A/N:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:_

_WOAH! I have no idea where I got the sudden urge to continue this story! Maybe it's because I've been listening to Gackt all day. Meh, ya never know. And I know it's short! But it fit!Anywho! I will be writing more lately since this coming week is finals! (W00T!) I've been working intensly on Stray, Whispers, Siren, Last Song, and a few others. So hopefully, the updates you're waiting for will be done soon! So please, review this story and my others! I love the feedback! Ja ne!_

_Blue_


	3. Emu For My Dear

Nothingness swirled around her, swallowed her whole, and even suffocated her. But she found she didn't care. She was frightened, and she actually felt a sort of peaceful bliss in this dark abyss. Was this death? This strange, yet warm darkness that suffocated her and comforted her at the same time? Comforted her? What did she need comfort about? She strained herself to remember why she would need a thing such as comfort, but nothing came to her. There was no reason to need comfort.

Then why, if there was no reason, did she feel so utterly sad even in her blissful nothingness?

Her body didn't exist in this place, the heaviness of flesh barely even a memory to her. The pain she'd experienced was gone, leaving her gloriously numb. Again, she asked herself something she did not have an answer for. Why did she feel pain not only of the body, but of the soul as well? There was no reason once again! No memories of the cause! Suddenly, something seemed to click and a harsh realization came with it.

There were no memories at all.

The only sort of memories she possessed were those of her pain and sadness. Nothing else. Not of her name, of her family, or anything of that sort. Who was she? Was she special? Was she young? Old? Was she fair skinned or dark? For she could not see her body, and could not feel anything to give her a hint. A raw panic surged up in her below the bliss, quickly shoving it out of the way, and she began to feel something. Tingles. Irritating tingles across what may have been her body.

_totsuzen no deai e no kokoro kara no yorokobi to_

_"itsushika owaru kamoshirenai..." sonna kankaku ni obiete_

_soshite hitomi o mitsumeteta_

_nanimo wakarazu ni_

_The joy from my heart at our sudden meeting says_

_"Maybe it'll be over before I know it..." those forebodings scare me_

_And then I was gazing into your eyes_

_Without understanding anything_

A voice, so beautiful in its sadness, made her freeze in her panic. The tingles that were once irritated and strange were suddenly calm and pleasant. It was a male's voice, deep and strong. She felt as though she should know this voice, beautiful as it was sorrowful, and suddenly she could for the first time feel weight. She could feel her body, her own weight, and she could even feel her skin draped tightly over her muscles. This song, one that struck a chord in her soul, was seemingly breathing life into her.

_dore dake no omoide mo yume no you na maboroshi de_

_itsumademo kawaru koto no nai tojikomerareta kimi ga iru_

_ima mo hitomi o mitsumeteta_

_nanimo kawarazu ni_

_They're not forever changing, so how many phantoms,_

_Like memories and dreams, could you file away_

_And now I gazed into your eyes_

_Without changing anything_

The tingles still remained, but a stiffness like she'd never felt before joined them. But as the voice kept singing, she loosened. Her muscles twitched almost irritably. Had she'd not moved in some time? Where was she? She wanted to open her eyes, and she tried to so, but found that she could barely make her eyelids twitch. She was weak, horribly weak. And sore. Oh how sore she was! Her limbs protested and yearned for movement at the same time. What had happened to her? Once again, she searched her mind for any sort of clue.

This time, she was granted one.

Sounds came back to her. The screeching of tires and brakes, a shrill scream of a female, and the bone rattling sound of metal shredding at metal. Glass breaking, metal enclosing her, and somewhere close by, she could hear the sound of ocean waves. Pain came to her now, hot and raw. One of her legs felt as though it was being ripped from her body, an arm had gone numb, and she could feel the sickly warm feeling of blood trickling from various places on her body.

Had she'd been a car accident? Yes, that was it.

She could see flashes of the memory now. Rain was pouring, lightening flashing, and thundering roaring. She could hear the sound of an ambulance's siren from miles away, she could see flashing lights from what looked to be a police vehicle upon closer inspection. She could hear a man's voice, loud and gruff, shouting for "them" to let him go so he could help her. Did she know him? Was he in another vehicle? More voices could be heard, trying to sooth the man, but she could still hear him fighting even as her hearing began to fail and her vision as well.

Then, just as she was about to lose conciousness in this memory of hers, another memory flashed within it.

_te o nobaseba todoiteta hohoemi wa hakanakute_

_me o tojireba ude no naka de kieteiku kimi o_

_mou ichido dakitakute_

_ano toki, ano basho de deatta koto o wasurenai kara..._

_If I stretch out my hand, the smile I reach is fleeting_

_If I close my eyes, I want to hold_

_Your vanishing body once more in my arms_

_Because I can't forget that time, that place where we met..._

She can see a man, his long silver hair swirling around him as he turns to her. She realizes they are both on ice skates, and she can see his hand reaching for her. Suddenly she's in his arms, her breathing harsh as she recovers from her near fall, and she straightens herself to look at him.

His face is different, so much warmer and expressive. He looks so utterly shocked that she wanted to smile. But his expression changes so suddenly that she barely has time to gasp before his lips are on hers. She realizes that this memory is one that is dear to her.

For at this moment in time, she fell in love.

Suddenly, the two memories are gone and have left her once more in her stiff body. She realizes she's in fact laying on her back with her arms at her sides. An irritating sting comes from one arm and she feels herself frown. It's then, when she's finally about to move something other than minimal twitches, that she hears a gasp next to her.

She's not alone.

_kaze no naka de odoru kimi no sugata wa_

_hikari ni tsutsumareteita_

_Dancing in the breeze, your body_

_Was being enveloped in light_

_kimi dake o mitsumeteta_

_boku wa itsumademo mitsumeteta_

_ima mo kimi dake o mitsumeteru_

_nanimo kawarazu ni_

_I was only watching you_

_I was forever gazing into your eyes_

_Even now I watch only you_

_Without changing anything_

"Doctor Takahashi! Come quickly! I think she's waking up! Doctor Takahashi!" The shouting makes her want to wince, and she does so being quite surprised she can do such. Was in a hospital? Who was the person yelling for the doctor? It was without a doubt female, and quite young from the sounds of it.

"Miss Taisho what are you...Oh Kami!" She realizes the doctor must have seen her wince, and she can feel a weight at her side and several things being moved around. "Ms. Higurashi? Kagome? Can you hear me? Show me you can hear me Kagome."

Kagome? Is that her name?

She tries to say something, but instead can only make a cracking noise in her throat. So, focusing on it more than she's focused on anything else, she focuses on her right hand and raises it slightly before she loses concentration and it drops. But it is enough and suddenly, she feels a hand on her face as her right eyelid is opened and a bright light, so bright she does a full body flinch, shines into her pupil.

"Miss Taisho, call her family and anyone else who may want to know. She'll be fully awake very soon." She can hear hurried footsteps, heeled from what she can tell, rush across the room and then a jingling sound she assumes is keys. "Kagome, try to open your eyes now."

She tries.

"Good, now try again. It might take a few tries but..." He cuts himself off as she suddenly opens her eyes slowly, even if they open halfway. She sees an aging man, silver peppered throughout his black hair and many wrinkles beginning to show on his once handsome face.

_te o nobaseba todoiteta hohoemi wa setsunakute_

_me o tojireba yume no naka e kieteiku kimi o_

_mou ichido dakitakute_

_ano toki, ano basho de deatta koto o wasurenai kara..._

_If I stretch out my hand, the smile I reach is pained_

_If I close my eyes, I want to hold_

_Your vanishing body once more in my dreams_

_Because I can't forget that time, that place where we met..._

She hears the voice once more, and realizes he isn't the one singing. But with that realization comes another. The television behind him is on, and playing on its screen is a concert unlike any she's ever seen before. The whole audience is quiet, moving in a solid wave to the sorrowful music of the man standing on stage, a mic in his hand as she sings out his sad song. The camera suddenly zooms in on his face and she realizes she knows it. His silver hair is shorter now, only reaching to his shoulders instead of his knees, and his face is much more expressive. The expression is so sad that her eyes widen and tears begin to sting them. It is then she sees that he too has tears in his eyes, warm golden eyes, and is just barely keeping them contained.

Then, he looks directly at the camera and she feels as though he's looking directly at her alone.

_wasurenai kara..._

_Because I can't forget..._

_"_Kagome!" The hurried footsteps echoe in her ears once more and she's saddended as the female, tiny in size, reaches up and manages to turn off the television. The girl comes to her side, and she realizes that the girl herself is indeed very young. Only in her late teens. She has short, onyx hair that's cut in a cute fashion to her shin. Wide, chocolate-brown eyes stare at her filled with tears.

But who is she?

"Oh Kagome! We were so worried! Your family was thinking about letting you go! But I knew! I knew you'd come back!" Before she could blink, the girl leaps at her and wraps her arms around the older female. She feels happy for some reason, and with once again no reason at all, she hugs the familiar girl back.

But even that short happiness, she feels distraught.

That man, with such a sad expression and regretful golden eyes. She knew him. She'd loved him. Was he singing that song for her? Did he remember her even if she didn't remember him? So many questions ran through her mind and she could feel a headache beginning to form in her skull.

:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:

The audience screams as the lights go down, leaving him in a darkness he needs. Like many of his songs, this one tugs at his soul. He leans on the mic stand, catching his short breath as tears fall. He admits to himself that he's changed now. He admits he is no longer the person he once was. He no longer hides behind a mask of false superiority. A mask of false calm.

Sesshoumaru Taisho has changed. Changed for her. Only for her.

All of it, the music career, the CD itself, and now the tour, was all for her. The tour itself was called "Akoya" meaning "infinity". "Akoya" was her middle name. Kagome Akoya Higurashi. He'd always loved her name, for reasons he never really thought about. But maybe, the reason he loved her name as he did was simply because he loved her.

It was then, as the synthesized sounds for one of his few heavier songs echoed throughout the ampitheater and the audience roared, that he straightened himself up and put on the mask he once used. This song, made mostly because he needed "more" to his album, was pulled straight from the old Sesshoumaru.

But even as the heartless "Prince of Ice" Reappeared, his heart still bled for her. For his Kagome. And as he sang, something came over him. A warmth so calming, so peaceful, that he nearly missed his intro. There was only one thing that could possibly make him feel that way. Kagome.

Kagome was awake.

:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:

_Okay, once again pretty short but I liked it. This isn't going to be a very long or detailed story. But I had some awesome ideas earlier and I'm pretty sure you guys are gonna LOVE it. 3_

_And btw...there will be an ending that will make you happy._

_But yeah, be sure to review and let me know what you think! I'll really appreciate it! I've already encorporated someone's advice into this chapter so that should prove I'll use ideas if ya have 'em and I like 'em! So ja ne minna!_

_Blue_


	4. Todokanai Ai to Shitteita no ni Osaekire

_**Last Song**_

_**Chapter Four**_

"Kagome! You can't keep daydreaming like that! The boss will have our heads for sure!" Kagome jumped at the sound of Sango's voice, seeing her best friend grinning at her from the drafting desk across the way, her own designs and materials strewn everywhere.

"I wasn't daydreaming! I was...working..." Sango snorted.

"Bull, you were in 'La La Land'. Wait...were you working on music?" Kagome nodded and Sango perked up before looking around like some sort of rodent avoiding the feline before getting up and scurrying over to where Kagome sat with a few heavily marked sheets of music laying over her newest design for the upcoming summer season.

"It's a new one I came up with last night. I don't know why I wrote it but..." Kagome trailed off when she saw her friend's expression as she looked over the music, shock so evident that she looked like she'd just been shot.

"Oh Kami..." Sango's voice came out in a strangled whisper and Kagome knew that she'd obviously missed something again. For even though she'd regained nearly all her memory, large chunks were still missing. But for some reason, Kagome knew these missing memories were important.

"Sango?" Sango looked up from the music and into her best friends eyes, her own scared and worried.

"Kagome...do you..."

"Sango Taijiya! I hope you two are discussing ideas on the new line!" Sango visibly jumped and landed on her rear as both girls looked up to see their boss standing over them in her favorite black suit with it's pink pinstripes.

"Hai Ayame! We were just...ah..." Even though Ayame was a dear friend outside of work, she was still the boss, and Sango felt instantly doomed when she saw the telling spark in the redhead's eye.

"I suggest you get back to work while I have a word with Ms. Higurashi." Sango made a strange sound that resembled Kagome's signature "Eep!" before getting back up and practically sprinting back over to her desk and picking up a pencil before going insane on her newest coat design, even though it was painfully obvious she was still listening. Ayame sighed and removed her glasses as she kneeled next to Kagome, her eyes glancing over the music for a split second before focusing on Kagome's sapphire blue eyes.

"Kags, you've been distracted lately. You're one of my best designers and you're behind on work. What's distracting you so bad Kags?" Kagome sighed and turned to her once organized desk.

After becoming situated with life again, Kagome had gone back to work to find out just how long she'd really been in a coma. Work was piled high and she'd spent many nights at her drafting desk as the janitor cleaned around her. But not only was her work spread everywhere with her utencils, there were sketches from her personal sketch diary taped to the semi-walls on two sides of her, all being of the same man in various poses. It was strange, she couldn't really remember him, only his face and how he looked. She knew must have known him somehow, she felt it in her gut, but she couldn't place him. He had become her "muse" of sorts. The songs she'd written so far since her awakening were about him, even though she knew nothing about him or his relationship to her. She knew he was more than a friend, perhaps a past lover, but for some reason, no matter how hard she tried to push the memories forth, she couldn't place him in her heart or mind with any certainty.

Who was the man that haunted her? Perhaps she would never know.

"It's nothing. I'm just still trying to get back into my groove in life." Ayama smiled and Kagome smiled back. Then, with a mischevious glint in her eyes, Ayama reached into the pocket of her suit's jacket and pulled out a small white envelope.

"Well, I figured you might need a way to unwind. A little break to get you 'creative juices' running again." Kagome took the envelope, wary of the look in the redhead's eyes, and opened it using her mechanical pencil. Inside was a note and what looked like two tickets. She picked up the note first and read it to herself, not catching the bright smile on Ayame's face.

------------------------------------------------------

_Hey Kags,_

_I know you're probably feeling pressured right now because you're behind on work. But, after thinking about it, I realized I was being unfair, as your boss and your friend. So, using some of my contacts and some overdue favors, I scored two backstage passes to the biggest concert of the year! The singer is new, male, and totally beautiful with a voice of an angel! I'm not gonna say who it is, it'll ruin the surprise! But feel free to take who you want, although I reccomend Sango because she's the only girl other than me who likes the guy's music so far. But I want you to have fun Kags. After the accident and...before that, you deserve to have a good time. Party it up and come back to work with lots of ideas! Love ya girly!_

_Ayame_

------------------------------------------------------

Kagome smiled and put the note down before pulling Ayame down into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you!!!"

"Kags don't kill me before the concert even starts!" Kagome giggled and released the other girl.

"So, when does this little shoe begin?" Ayama smirked and looked at the clock behind her.

"Well let's see...The limo arrives at six and the show starts at seven." Kagome glanced up at the clock as well and felt her heart jump up into her throat as she leapt up out of her chair.

"Ayame! It's five right now!!!" Ayame let out a laugh as Kagome scurried around her office looking for odds and ends that she stuffed into her purse, suddenly remembering something as she tried to yank on her black hoodie.

"Sango! We're leaving!" Sango looked up from her design, readjusting her glasses she'd finally put back on.

"What's in your head today Kags? We have another hour before..." Kagome shook her head as she grabbed her purse and keys, shutting down her laptop and putting it under her arm before walking past Sango at a pace that made many turn their heads with strange looks on their face.

"Ayame scored us concert tickets and a limo! Get off your bum and come on! We'll take my Mustang!" Sango jumped up with a yelp of happiness before grabbing her own purse and coat, opting to come back for her laptop later, before sprinting after Kagome towards the elevator, making their senior designers shake their heads with low chuckles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You have ten minutes Sir!" He waved the young man away, hearing the dressing room door shut for what seemed to be the tenth time that night. Honestly, he didn't _need _any of the people his record company had hired. He just needed his guitar, piano, a mic, and his voice. It didn't matter to him if he went out on that stage in ripped up jeans and a t-shirt that had been stained with grease.

He was fine as long as he could perform.

It got rid of frustration.

That night several months ago, he'd ended the show a half hour early and sped back home to the hospital where he himself had been treated for injuries from a car accident in his teenage years. He'd practically ran up to the receptionists desk, scaring the wits out of the young girl sitting there, before demanding the room number of one Kagome Higurashi.

Unfortunately for him, Kagome's family had all been in the waiting room behind him at the time.

Without warning, he felt a small, hard object smash into the back of his head, making him hiss in pain as he turned around to see Kagome's mother Yume standing in the waiting room doorway, more furious and intemidating than he'd ever thought possible. The rest of the family was behind her, looking thoroughly shocked. She stomped over to him with a fire in her eyes so much like that of her daughter's, that he was too shocked to block the surprisingly powerful slap that she delivered across his left cheek. He'd stood there for a few moments, too stunned to move with his head cocked to the right. Then, he slowly turned and looked at the older woman once more, seeing tears running down her cheeks from her angry brown eyes.

"How dare you! How dare you come here after what you did!" She swung at him again, but he caught her hand. Then, she looked so utterly shocked when she truly looked at his face. He must have looked like a wreck. He hadn't slept more than two to three hours for longer than he could remember, the evidence being the dark circles under his eyes that were usually covered up by make-up on stage. He'd taken up drinking, starting every show either drunk or hungover. He was sure he must have looked different in her eyes, not so refined and sophisticated as he'd always been. Instead, he looked like the rocker he was now.

That, and he was sure that he strange amount of emotions on his face were what did it the most. Sadness, regret, and pain.

"I do not ask for any apologies by coming here. I simply..." Suddenly, her shock was gone and her anger had returned.

"If you honestly think we'll let you see her, you're mad!" Before he could respond, a door flew open a little ways down the hall and a familiar feminine shout rang out in the hall.

"Yume-chan! She's awake! Kagome's Awake!!!" Rin came running over to Yume and threw her arms around the older woman as they cried joyously with the rest of the family as they poured out the waiting room along with some familiar friends. They all gave him the same look, hostile and definitely not willing to let him near her.

"Yume..." Rin excite suddenly died and she pulled away from the older woman, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"What is it Rin-chan." Rin opened and shut her mouth several times before sighing and looking Yume straight in the eyes.

"Kagome doesn't remember anything."

He'd left then, knowing right away that he'd make sure she didn't remember him. It would just cause her pain and he could not make himself cause her pain because he selfishly wanted to be near her again. He kept performing, kept writing and the singing the songs born of his love for the girl he'd betrayed because of a stupid misunderstanding. It was a hollow existance, but it was an existance he was dealing with. Deciding he'd had enough of waiting around for the show to start, he sighed and stood up, taking a drink out of his nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniel's before walking out of the dressing room and grabbing his blood red guitar from the rack just outside the door.

'Showtime.' Giving the awaiting band his signal as well as the tech people, he heard the eerie intro to one of his darker songs begin. Suddenly, he was alive again as he strode out onto the stage, the lights nearly blinding him as usual as he heard the hundreds of female screams echo in the night.

----------------------------------------------------

"Wow, this venue is huge Sango!" Sango giggled as she too got out of the limo, excited to see Kagome out of her house and the office. She linked arms with the other girl and they laughed as they made their way to the private entrance where they showed the security their passes and were led to their place backstage.

The atmosphere was chaotic as the stage crew ran around double-checking everything as the eerie opener of a song Kagome had heard on the radio begin to make the air itself feel alive. The singer certainly knew his music.

When they reached their spot, the couldn't see the singer at all for he was positioned on the other end of the stage. But the music and the man's voice was enough and the two girls partied like they hadn't since before the accident. This went on for some time, dancing and only getting glances of the singer before the stage suddenly darkened and a young man came running off the stage with a blood red guitar in his hands. Kagome blinked in shock as a gleaming black grand piano was rolled out onto the stage. In the dim light, she could see a tall figure sit at the piano and she realized they'd finally be able to see the man who's voice had given them chills all night.

She could hear the tinkling notes of the piano suddenly, the lights still off and she realized that he was trying to rile up the crowd. Then, the piano stopped and she heard the massive percussion section start a long roll as the lights came back on with increasing brightness as the volume of the roll increased. Then, as his voice rang out through the stadium, Kagome finally saw the 'God of Music' she'd been trying to catch a glimpse of the entire time.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni  
Osaekirezu ni aishitsuzuketa  
Mou ichido kono ude de dakishimetai  
Kimi wo zutto hanasanai kara_

_Even though I know that my love will never reach you  
I continue to love you uncontrollably  
I want to hold you in my arms once more  
And never let you go again _

-------------------------------------------------------

He was beautiful. That was the only thing she could possibly say about the man. And she could only see him from behind and sometimes a glimpse of a strong jaw and aristocratic face. Long silver hair ran down his back in rivers, glittering in the stage lights. He was tall, lean, and looked like had no fat content at all in his body. He wore black slacks with strange skull designs at the bottom of the legs, and a long-sleeved dress shirt that was white in color and rolled up to his elbows.

Not only that, but the shirt clung to him like a second skin as it was drenched with sweat and water he'd dumped over his head after one of the faster songs.

She didn't notice that Sango had gone still with shock, her eyes wide. All she knew was that she suddenly wanted to see the man's face more than anything. Suddenly, the music quieted and the piano tinkled out in the night with small melodies repeating over behind his magnificent voice.

-------------------------------------------------------

_ amai yume no you na kimi to sugoshita hibi wo  
ushinau koto nante nai to omotteita keredo..._

_The days I spent with you were like a sweet dream  
I thought that I would never lose them, but..._

_"kimi no hitomi ni utsutteiru no ha boku ja nai n da ne"  
utsumuku kimi ni nani mo ienakute_

_"I'm not the one reflected in your eyes"  
Hanging my head low, I couldn't say anything to you _

-------------------------------------------------------

As though a hand had reached in and grabbed it, Kagome felt her heart tug at her ribcage. This singer, this man, who had all night sang songs she knew her brother would love with his taste of rock, was now singing a ballad. By the Kami, what a ballad it was too. There such sadness in it, such unrelenting love, and such passion that it shook Kagome to her very core. She'd had songs all her life that had touched her heart and remained there, just like any normal person. But this song, that sang of sadness and longing, did not touch her heart.

It touched her very soul and refused to let go.

-------------------------------------------------------

_ todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni  
osaekirezu ni aishitsuzuketa  
mou ichido kono ude de dakishimetai  
kimi wo zutto hanasanai kara_

_Even though I know that my love will never reach you  
I continue to love you uncontrollably  
I want to hold you in my arms once more  
And never let you go again _

-------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome...I just remembered something I need to do...We have to..." But Kagome ignored her stuttering friend, not hearing the sudden concern and tone of fear in her voice. Kagome didn't listen to anything but the man's voice. She felt hypnotized, her body not listening to the faint demands that she needed to listen to Sango.

"Damn it...she won't listen to me!" Sango began looking around frantically.

She knew who the singer was now, and she'd be damned if she left him anywhere near Kagome. Even though she may not remember him, the doctors said that the emotional agony she'd been in before the accident left such an imprint on her that it could still hurt her even though she didn't know why. All it took was something to trigger her. A voice, a glance at his face, or even something as simple as one of the little notes they used to leave for each other when they were too busy for anything else.

'Damn you Sesshoumaru...she's finally going back to the Kagome we all love...and you're jeopordizing it!'

"Sango..." Sango stopped, her eyes wide as she looked at Kagome's blank stare.

"Kagome? What is it?" The other girl frowned slightly, as though she was trying to remember something.

"Do I...know this man?" Sango froze with a gasp, panic setting in with that small statement. But she shook it off suddenly and laughed nervously.

"Of course not Kags! Why would you know someone like him?" But Kagome didn't respond.

-------------------------------------------------------

_ sukoshi terenagara yasashiku boku ni fureta  
komorebi ni yureru kimi ha hitonatsu no kagerou_

_You touched me gently, just a little shy  
In the wavering light between the trees, you are no more than the ephemeral summer heat _

-------------------------------------------------------

'I've heard words like that before...no...I read them...' An image of an elegant script came to her mind's eye, a black pen held in the grasp of elegant fingers. She could see the words being written, hear the deep rumble of a man's voice, and she could feel the warmth of his body as she leaned over his shoulder.

"Kagome!"

'What on Earth is going on?' As he sang, visions came with his words. His voice didn't just resonate in her ears, but in her soul as well. A sensation hit her chest as though someone was crushing it and breathing became nearly impossible.

-------------------------------------------------------

_kimi ga nokoshita nukumori ga ima mo mune wo shimetsukeru  
mou modorenai to sou iikikasete..._

_Even now I hold onto the warmth that you left behind in my heart  
Even though they warn me that the warmth will never return..._

_  
todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni  
osaekirezu ni aishitsuzuketa  
mou ichido kono basho de deaeru nara  
nido to kimi wo hanasanai kara_

_Even though I know that my love will never reach you  
I continue to love you uncontrollably  
If I could only meet you here once more  
I wouldn't let you go again _

-------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome! Stop it please!" Kaomge blinked, her ability to breathe returning as she felt Sango shaking her shoulders. Looking up, she saw the other woman standing there with frantic eyes, crying, and shaking.

"Sango?"

"Please! Let's just leave! It was a mistake to come here!" Kagome blinked, having never seen Sango looking so absolutely panicked in her life.

"Sango are you okay?"

"Kagome you don't understand! This guy is a threat to everything you've worked so hard to build back up!" Again, Kagome blinked. She remembered her therapy suddenly, how she'd always felt like she was chipping away at an emotional barrier. She'd always known something had horribly messed with her emotional side during the therapy, but once she'd learned how to work past it she'd forgotten about it. But now it suddenly came back to her and she narrowed her eyes before grabbing Sango's shoulders and looking her straight in the eye.

-------------------------------------------------------

_ sono hohoemi wo kesshite wasurenai  
koe ga kareru made kimi no na wo sakebitsuzuketa..._

_I'll never forget your smile  
I kept calling out your name until my voice ran dry..._

_  
todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni  
osaekirezu ni aishitsuzuketa  
mou ichido kono ude de dakishimetai  
kimi wo zutto hanasanai kara_

_Even though I know that my love will never reach you  
I continue to love you uncontrollably  
I want to hold you in my arms one more  
And never let you go _

-------------------------------------------------------

"Sango. You have to tell me the truth. That thing that held me back during therapy, the reason pictures are missing from my mothers place, and the reason you've all been treating me like a porceline doll...is it this guy? Sango! Don't look away! Tell me!" His voice was making her skin tingle as her anger grew. She knew without a doubt as she saw Sango fighting for a response that this man, this singer that she'd originally thought she'd never met before, had been someone important in her life and yet had left a horrible mark upon her.

'I need to know...I need to know what caused all of this to begin with. I've always heard my family blaming someone for my accident...could it be him?'

"Kagome please...I can't..." Kagome shook her, suddenly more than rationally angry at the situation than any sane person should be.

"You can Sango! And you will! This is my life we're talking about!" Sango looked up at her, her knees having nearly buckled, and her eyes were wide with fright.

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_i kimi wo zutto hanasanai kara..._

_I will never let you go... _

_-------------------------------------------------------_

"Kagome...I can't..." Sango opened her mouth to say something else, but as the slow intro to the next song started and the stage lights died, a deep voice interuppted their conversation.

"Is there an issue here ladies? I'm sure one of the stage crew can..." A light lit up the backstage and the man stopped, his eyes widening as they landed on a pair of sapphire colored eyes.

'How is it possible? Her family was dead-set on never letting me near her.'

"Don't you dare come any closer to her!" Sango's fierce whisper startled Kagome but her ire came back and she grabbed Sango's shoulder.

"I was right! I did know him didn't I?!" Sesshoumaru felt his chest clench.

'She still doesn't remember.'

"Kagome, this isn't the time nor place for..."

"I don't care! I need to..."

"Kagome, just listen to her." Kagome froze, her breath hitching when the man spoke to her. He sounded so sad, so absolutely torn. But there was more to her sudden pause. For the way he'd said her name, the way his jaw had rolled just before he'd spoken, triggered something and suddenly images were flashing before her mind's eye. Ice skating, kisses shared under the stars, a stunning diamond ring, a vacation in Hawaii, and many, many images of her and this man sitting at a grand piano, smile and exchanging ideas. Without knowing why, a single word came into her head as she felt her legs begin to shake and skull split.

"Sesshoumaru..." She only heard the gasps shared between the man and Sango before her mind went blank and her knees collapsed.

_ -------------------------------------------------------_

_kimi wo zutto hanasanai kara..._

_I will never let you go..._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_Hooray for updates!!!! Small, detached, and pretty much ewwww update but at least I'm writing again!!! dance!_

_On another note, the annual awards are taking nominations and so far I've recieved one. WHICH IS TOTALLY FRIGGIN AWESOME!!!! But yes...anywho...it'd be even more awesome to see my penname on there more than once for various stories. nudge nudge wink wink_

_-Blue_


End file.
